The Comfort In The Friendship
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: When Brennan gets bad news, There is only one person who can help her through it! Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything, No matter how much i wish! The next bit of this is in the next story on my page. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was late on a Friday night when Special Agent Seeley Booth decided to rescue his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the empty lab of the Jeffersonian. As he drove over there he thought of when this had become such a regular thing for him to do. He would be sitting at home relaxing from a hard week's work and then he would think of his partner and then he would just have to see her. He was pulled out of his thoughts as his phone rang. "Booth" he said slightly shocked as he realised that the woman that was occupying his thoughts was on the other end of the line. "Hey, Can you please come over- I need to see you" She said quite nervously. Booth thought that that was a bit odd but he paid no heed to it "Sure... are you at the lab or at your house?" even though he had a feeling what she would say, he felt the need to ask. "I'm at the lab". He knew it, now did he know his partner or what? After a moment he realised her tone of voice. "Bones, Are you ok? You sound very... Nervous and scared" "I'm fine, just come over to the lab please" she said close to tears. Booth's heart broke as he heard the slight shake and the quietness of her normally self-confident and self-assured voice. "I'm already on my way, do you need anything?" he asked her and now he was feeling quite uneasy. "No...Just you" She replied. If she didn't sound so worried and distressed Booth would have probably taken the mickey out of her but he couldn't do that to her when she was like this "Be there in a few" he told her as he hung up the phone and increased his speed.

When Booth got there about 7 minutes later, he immediately went to her office and when he got to the door he saw her crawled up on the couch with puffy red eyes. "Bones" he said, not too quiet but not too loud as to startle her "what's wrong?" "I..." "I..." she tried again but to no avail. Booth could see the hurt and pain in her eyes and so he sat down beside her and put his arms around her as he once promised her that when she got scared- she could hug him "Hey, it's ok it's ok" They stayed in silence for about 15 minutes and then Brennan started again "I got a phone call from the police a little while ago and they told me that they think my dad was in an accident, they said... They said that they need me to go down to the morgue at the station to identify that it is him and I tried to go but I couldn't bring myself to drive down there and then I didn't know who else to call and..." she trailed off as fresh tears stung her eyes "its ok, I'm here. Do you want me to take you down there?" Booth said as he didn't know what else he could do. Her eyes went up to look into his as he said these words and she automatically felt a bit better. She didn't know what she did to deserve a partner as kind as this but she definitely wasn't complaining. "Can you stay with me please?" she asked him really hoping for him to say yes as she didn't know if she could get through this without him. "You know I will" He said as calmly as he could. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her after another 5 minutes of silence "I, I think so"

With that, they were out the door and on their way to the morgue. The drive there was filled with a silence as neither of them needed to say anything, both knowing that Booth's presence was enough of a comfort. When they arrived there, Booth opened the door for Brennan and she held onto his hand as soon as he locked the SUV. Booth looked down at their conjoined hands and smiled internally at his lovely partner showing her vulnerability, even though it was at a time in need. Part of him was honoured that in her time of helplessness, she chose to turn to him and that she required his help. When they entered the police station, they walked up to the desk and Booth took over from then by telling them why they were there and all other required information. Booth looked over at Brennan as the police officer looked through the files and when he saw her looking down at the ground with her little lost girl look on her face. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze which caused her to look up at him as he gave her his best attempt at a reassuring smile. The police officer found the file that he was looking for and then he told Brennan to follow him. Brennan's hand tightened its grip on Booth and he took that as a sign to tell the officer that he would be accompanying her to the morgue. "I have to go with her" He said, not caring that his voice held so much force which seemed to have scared the officer "Sure, sure just follow me please, Sir"

They followed the officer down to the morgue and Brennan's grip never ceased on Booth's hand. When they arrived at the morgue they were met by another officer who introduced himself as Officer Hanson. Booth introduced Brennan and himself and then they were shown the body on the autopsy table covered only by a thin white sheet. Brennan was staring at the sheet and only came back to reality when Booth tugged on her hand. The officer took off the top of the sheet only to reveal the top of the body. When Brennan sawthe body, she burst into tears and turned and cried into Booth's shoulder with loud sobs. Booth confirmed the identity and accepted the apologies of thge officers. He helped Brennan fill out the appropiate forms and then took her home. As they pulled into Brennan's apartment complex, Booth looked over to see Brennan staring blankly out the window. He got out of the car and went round to her side to help her out, he helped her out and she flung herself at him. She threw her arms around his neck and he held her tight as they shared a long hug. "thank you for everything Booth. I really appreciate it" she whispered into his ear "its ok Bones" he replied. "Anytime" he said with a smile "Anytime"


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan woke the next morning to find a strain in her neck and a bit of a heavy weight placed over her waist. She turned her neck to see Booth lying behind her on her couch. Memories of yesterday's tragedy came back in one big rush to her and she winced. She untangled herself from Booth's embrace and went to make some coffee. She thought about waking him and then she thought against it when she looked over at him and saw how peaceful he looked. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him so relaxed and calm.

She made her coffee and sat on the island in the middle of her kitchen as she slowly sipped at it, savoring the velvety taste of the coffee. After another 20 minutes, Booth woke up and sat on the couch rubbing his eyes to properly woken. He sat there for a few minutes and realized that this was not his couch. He got up and stretched out his all his sore muscles and turned around to see Brennan looking at him. He walked into the kitchen with a sleepy smile on his face. "Heya, Bones. How are you holding up?" He asked "I'm okay" She replied as she looked away nervously "Thank you for coming with me yesterday. I really needed it... I really needed you" He smiled at her as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and took her cup out of her hand to top up hers too. "You would have done the same thing for me. I know it" He replied with a bit of a cheeky grin.

"Here you go" he said as he handed her her cup of coffee "Thanks... for everything" she said with a small smile. "How s your back?" She asked "Quite sore, But at least I had a good night sleep" He said with a wink and a full-watt charm smile which made her giggle. Oh how he loved to hear that giggle of hers. "I was thinking that as been as I helped you out, That maybe you know that you could kinda help me with my back" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows earning him another little laugh from her "You know your couch isn't very big" He said after a minute of comfortable silence "What do you mean? It is very big, well you know as far as couches go" She said confused "Well then tell me why, when I woke up in the middle of the night you were lying on top of me with your hands on my chest?" He said while trying to stifle a laugh at the sudden flush that rose in her cheeks "It's ok bones, I know. Sure you said so yourself that I'm hard to resist" She chuckled and thought of a smart comment to say back. After a minute or two of thinking, She replied "Well when I woke up, you had your arm wrapped around me" She watched as all of the colour dropped from his face "Just give me a little while because I need to shower first. When I'm done, I'll let you know and then I can fix your back" Brennan said as she rinsed her mug of coffee in the sink.

When she turned around, she noticed the way that Booth's eyes dilated and she figured that she must have caused that reaction in him as she talked about her shower. She laughed inwardly at the thought and headed to the shower. "See you in a while Booth" She called as she walked down the hall. Booth watched her retreating form and sighed heavily as the bathroom door closed and all he could do was think of her in the bathroom having a shower after only been lying right next to him just over 30 minutes ago. 'This is going to be a long day' He thought to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan let the hot water flow over her body and breathed a sigh of relief. She was starting to get excited when she was around Booth and that would not be good for their partnership. She let those thoughts fade as she heard him walking around her apartment and he sounded like he was looking for something or just pacing. Little did she know that Booth was walking around outside the bathroom door trying not to barge in on her while she was showering. He couldn't really understand why he felt that he needed to go in there. Well, he did but he didn't know why it was today that he felt he should cross the line. He wanted her since he first saw her, but he's loved her since she was captured by Kenton. He decided that enough was enough and went to knock on the door.

Brennan thought that she imagined the knock but then she heard it again and smiled internally. She had had a tough time recently and needed something to cheer her up and the thing that she needed was knocking on her door-literally. She stepped out of the shower and opened the door, while hiding behind it, only showing her head. "Can I help you Booth?" she said teasingly. "Well, now that you mention it" he said with a shrug. "I think you need to clarify" she said with a flirty smile. "The water will help my back and I thought that that would make it easier for you to fix it" he said quietly. "So you want me to hurry so you can have a shower?" she asked, feeling rejected. "Well, I was thinking that we could go in together to make it easier" 'Or harder' he thought. "Well, when you put I like that" she said as she opened the door "Come on in".

Booth couldn't believe it. She was letting him shower with her. When she opened the door, naked, he nearly died right there. But now, they were going to shower together, naked. The thought sent Booth into a frenzy and he just turned and openly stared at Brennan's body. She had to stifle a chuckle, but after two minutes of his staring, she laughed. This made Booth think that she was laughing at his naked body and began to reach for a towel. Brennan put her hands out and pulled the towel from him as she threw it on the floor and pushed Booth towards the shower. 'Now this is going to be fun' she thought as she looked at his body.

So there it is, I know it's short, but if you want more, let me know. R&R :) x


End file.
